Heat spreaders are generally used in integrated circuit device packages. One such integrated circuit device package 100 is shown in the simplified schematic illustration of FIG. 1. The depicted package 100 is a ball grid array type package. In FIG. 1, there is a substrate 10 onto which an integrated circuit device (also referred to herein as an IC die or chip) 12 is mounted. The die 12 is commonly attached to a front side surface of the substrate 10 with an epoxy layer 13. The depicted substrate 10 includes copper conducting planes 11 that comprise electrical connections in the package 100. The die 12 is electrically connected to selected electrical connections of the copper conducting planes 11 using bonding wires 14. The die 12 is encapsulated with a molding material 15. Additionally, a heat spreader 17 is adhered (commonly using epoxy 18) to the front side surface of the substrate 10 to protect the die 12 and to spread the heat generated by the die 12 over a larger area. Also, typically, a heat sink (not shown) is thermally coupled to the heat spreader 17 and serves to dissipate heat. The outer edges of the package 100 are also encapsulated in a mold material 15 to complete the package 100. Importantly, in conventional packages the heat spreader 17 is attached to the package using an epoxy 18. This epoxy 18 firmly attaches the heat spreader 17 to the package 100 and also electrically insulates the heat spreader 17 from the copper plane 11 on the front side surface of the substrate 10.
Although such conventional implementations have served well for many years they can be improved. As semiconductor devices become faster and more powerful they generate more heat and also generate greater electromagnetic noise and interference. Thus, there is a need for embodiments that can improve the thermal and electrical performance of the package.